ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ouryu
Contents of old "Onryu" page: Information There are 2 forms of Ouyru. One you will encounter in COP Chapter 5, the other in an 18-person BCNM in Riverne-site A01. Monarch Linn Both your 6 person party and Ouyru is capped at level 50. You will encounter this BCNM during Chapter 4 of COP. Your objective is to take Ouyru to 30%. Once he hits that health, an cutscene will happen and the fight ends. Ouyru won't have his buddies for this BCNM. You will not gain any drops, although you will receive a new title. Testimony: soloed it 23/06/2010 as a bst/whm 75 without any preparation, Mistletoe or Pet Food. Used 3 CC. Ouryu's damages are very inconstants, as they range between 35 to 220+. Shall be a piece of cake with Petfood and Mistletoe. Goldengreg 07:29, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Testimony: Soloed on 07/19/2010 as a PUP/SCH 75 with Squid Sushi, standard Protect/Shell/Reraise, and Stormwaker Puppet. Nukes were doing ~400 damage to Ouryu from Puppet, used 2 mistmelts. Cake. Josheaston@Valefor Riverne A01 BCNM This BCNM is uncapped, and a full alliance may enter. Ouyru is approximately level 90 to 95 for this fight. You have 1 hour to defeat Ouyru. Ouyru has changed from your first encounter. To enter this BCNM, Cloud Evoker is traded to the green Spatial Displacement at I-9. These mobs will pop in the battlefield from time to time. They do not have to be defeated, but they will have to be dealt with. These mobs will use magic, but will not resist silence or sleep. *Earth Elemental x1 *Water Elemental x1 *Ziryu x4 (Worm type mob, has Stonega III and Quake) Ouyru is a Paladin-type, earth-based wyrm. Ouryu initially has a low resistance to Silence and Sleep. Ouryu will use the following abilities and spells throughout the fight: *Invincible *Stone IV *Quake *Stonega III *Stoneskin *Wing - Area effect earth-element damage with additional effect: Slow. While Ouryu is on the ground, this attack is called Typhoon Wing, while in the air it is Bai Wing. *Break - Single target Petrification *Breakga - Area effect Petrification *Absolute Terror - Area Effect. Prevents targets from acting for a period of time. Cannot be Erased. *Horrid Roar - Single target, full dispel with hate reset. *Touchdown - Damage attack *Ochre Blast - Earth-element area effect damage attack *Spike Flail - Area effect, incredibly high damage attack. This attack is only used when Ouryu attempts to use a weaponskill on a target that is not in front of him. If your alliance is kicked out of battlefield you are sent back to the 40 cap area, thus all dead characters must eat Raise I and the 1800 exp loss that will likely come with it. The use of Reraise Hairpins and Reraise Gorgets while inside the battlefield is a must. There are several drops that come from this BCNM Drops *Wyrm Horn *Kunwu Ore *Adaman Ingot *Imanotsurugi *Tutelary *Monarch's Orb - Used to enter The Wyrmking Descends